Same Mistakes
by MissQueenA
Summary: A veces la vida parece un circulo vicioso y sientes que repites la misma parte una y otra vez. ¿Cómo te enfrentas a un problema que, aparentemente, tiene el mismo final que la primera vez?


Cuatro años después volvía a encontrarse en la misma situación. Y de nuevo sin esperarlo. ¿Cómo había llegado a esta situación? Bueno, esa era una pregunta bastante estúpida por su parte. Sabía como había pasado todo aquello pero no podía evitar preguntarse ¿Por qué a ella? ¿Por qué otra vez? No tenía ni idea de cómo iba a contárselo a su novio y tan solo de pensarlo, le asustaba su reacción. A pesar de todas las similitudes, algo en su interior le decía que aquella vez sería diferente, que las cosas no tenían porque terminar igual. Esta vez, a pesar de no ser algo esperado, podría tener el final que merecía.

Muchos pensarían que estaba loca por imaginarse todo aquello sin estar segura al 100%. Pero ella no necesitaba una prueba para saber lo que estaba pasando. Las nauseas por la mañana, los repentinos cambios de humor y la manía que le había entrado por comer cualquier dulce que se cruzara por su camino, todas aquellas señales confirmaban sus sospechas. Era todo demasiado familiar para no darse cuenta. No necesitaba la prueba que estaba haciéndose en ese momento empujada por su amigo, que esperaba al otro lado de la puerta del baño a saber el resultado. Unos minutos más y el test de embarazo le dio la razón. Estaba embarazada.

- Quinn, ¿estás bien?

Sebastián la sacó de sus pensamientos. De las muchas vueltas que le había dado al asunto. Cogió la prueba de embarazo y caminó hacia la puerta, abriéndola y encontrándose frente a ella a un Sebastián preocupado, tal vez más de lo que le había visto nunca.

- Te dije que no necesitaba hacerme esta prueba. No me ha dicho nada que no supiera ya.

Le dio aquel palito que afirmaba que estaba embarazada para que el mismo lo comprobara, mientras, ella caminaba a paso ligero hacia la cocina. Necesitaba otra infusión para combatir aquellas nauseas que la acompañaban allá donde fuera.

- ¿Quieres una infusión?

Pregunto sin molestarse en girarse para mirarle. No quería ver su cara, no quería saber que pensaba. Solo necesitaba saber su respuesta y esta no tardó en llegar. Un claro "No, gracias" alcanzo sus oídos cuando estaba calentando el agua para la infusión. Minutos después el rubio estaba entrando también en la cocina con la prueba de embarazo aun en la mano.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? O más bien ¿Cómo se lo vas a decir?

Sebastian nunca se había caracterizado por andarse por las ramas y esta vez no iba a ser menos. Iba directo al grano y atreviéndose a pronunciar en voz alta las dudas que la rubia tenía en su cabeza.

- No lo sé, Seb. No sé que voy a hacer. No tengo ni idea de cómo vaya a tomarse que este embarazada. Se suponía que ambos íbamos a terminar nuestras carreras, íbamos a trabajar de lo que nos gusta y ya después nos plantearíamos tener hijos. Pero esto cambia todo. Porque pienso tenerlo, aunque sea sola. Esta vez voy a ser responsable de mis actos y me quedaré con el bebe, no me importa si soy madre soltera. Podré salir adelante.

- Sabes que no estás sola, Quinn. Aunque él no quiera tenerlo, cosa que dudo, nos tienes a Kurt y a mí, tienes a tu madre que esta vez seguro te apoya desde el principio. No estás sola ¿ok?

Su mirada, ligeramente empañada por las lágrimas, se cruzó con la del rubio y le sonrió agradecida por sus palabras.

- Lo sé, Seb, y te lo agradezco, de verdad. Te agradezco que estés aquí y que no le hayas dicho nada a nadie. Sé que no te ha sido fácil mantener el secreto con Kurt.

Se acerco a él y le abrazó, demostrándole con gestos la verdad de las palabras que acababa de dedicarle. Meses atrás aquel gesto habría sido imposible, no se habría atrevido a acercarse a él y abrazarle por miedo a su reacción, pero muy lejos había quedado ese Sebastian duro y frío que había conocido cuando aun estudiaba en el McKinley. Ahora, y por extraño que a mucha gente le pareciera, se había convertido en un gran amigo y un gran apoyo para la rubia, tanto, que había sido al único al que le había confesado sus sospechas.

Los días pasaban demasiado rápido para la rubia, que aun no sabía cómo confesar aquello que tarde o temprano seria evidente. Suerte que al menos sus ataques de nauseas y su pasión por el chocolate podía mantenerlos ocultos a través de una pantalla de ordenador o un teléfono móvil, pero no así con sus cambios de humor. Era la tercera vez que discutían esa semana y todas y cada una de esas veces habían sido por estupideces, tonterías que en su momento le parecieron las cosas más graves del mundo. No podían seguir así, no podía arriesgarse a perderle por algo así. Por ello había tomado la decisión de decírselo ese mismo fin de semana. No tenían planeado verse por estar demasiado cerca los exámenes finales, por eso sería la mejor ocasión, si todo salía mal siempre podría decir que tenía que volver a casa para estudiar.

Cogió el primer tren de la mañana del viernes y nada más llegar a Nueva York cogió un taxi hacia el piso de su novio. Seguramente no estaría, lo más probable es que se encontrara estudiando en la biblioteca, al menos eso le había dicho Sebastian que hacia todas las mañanas. Tenía llave del piso así que entrar no fue un problema para ella. Lo peor fue la espera. Más de una vez estuvo a punto de irse, pero cuando ya estaba abriendo la puerta se daba cuenta que tenía que dejar de ser una cobarde y enfrentarle, decirle lo que pasaba sin pensar en lo que pasaría después.

A las dos en punto la puerta del piso se abrió y ella se levanto de golpe del sofá, como si algo le hubiera dado calambre, teniendo que volver a sentarse al instante por culpa del mareo que le había dado. Suerte que eso él no había podido verlo. Pero si la vio a ella segundos después, dejando ver su sorpresa en su rostro y también su confusión por aquella visita tan inesperada.

- Quinn… No… No esperaba que fueras a venir. ¿Ocurre algo?

Se acercaba a ella a medida que hablaba, dejando sus libros sobre la mesa antes de llegar a su lado y agarrar sus manos, mirándola preocupado esta vez por el silencio que había invadido la habitación.

- Artie… tenemos que hablar. Hay algo que tengo que decirte.

- Si esto es por lo que ha pasado esta semana, no pasa nada Quinn. Entiendo que estés estresada con tantos exámenes, yo también lo estoy.

Su tono de voz no sonaba tranquilo, más bien alarmado. Seguramente estaba pensando cosas que no eran. Tal vez no había empezado esa conversación de la mejor forma posible y sus palabras se podían haber tergiversado.

- No es por eso Artie… Bueno si, en parte si es por eso. Pero lo que quiero contarte va mucho más allá. Si estos días he estado distante no ha sido por los exámenes sino porque me ha pasado algo y no sé como contártelo…

Se había imaginado aquella conversación de muchas formas posibles, incluso había llegado a pensar que tenia la mejor forma de contárselo, pero ahora que le tenía delante todas aquellas ideas se había esfumado, ya no estaban, y no sabía cómo continuar hablando.

- Sea lo que sea, puedes contármelo.

Su cara de preocupación a la vez de comprensión, su ligero apretón en sus manos y su sonrisa estaban haciendo que las hormonas de Quinn se revolucionaran y que sus ojos se aguaran. No podía seguir así, tenía que decírselo, fuera como fuera.

- Artie, estoy embarazada.

Dicen que cuando no sabes cómo decir algo, la mejor forma de hacerlo es sin rodeos. Esa opción había tomado la rubia y tal cual lo había pensado, tal cual sus palabras salieron de sus labios. El chico no reaccionaba, estaba estático, mirándola sin decir nada, y ese silencio estaba poniendo mucho más nerviosa a la rubia, que no sabía si salir corriendo o quedarse allí a esperar que él reaccionara.

- Sé que no estaba planeado. Ni siquiera sé como ha pasado. Sabía que la píldora no era 100% efectiva, pero no esperaba formar parte de ese 1%. Se lo importante que es tu carrera para ti y por eso no te voy a pedir nada, solo quiero que sepas que voy a tenerlo aunque tenga que dejar mis clases, no me importa. No quiero que dejes tu sueño por esto así que, por favor no lo hagas. Yo volveré a Lima los primeros meses para que mi madre me ayude y después ya veré si regreso a Yale o me quedo allí.

Lo que le había costado decir la verdad estaba siendo compensado por la velocidad que estaban tomando las palabras que estaba diciendo en ese momento. Sus pensamientos se agolpaban en su cabeza sin que su cerebro pudiera procesarlos, por ello sus palabras salían a esa velocidad de su boca. Ni siquiera sabía si él estaba entendiendo algo de lo que le había dicho hasta que la interrumpió, poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios.

- ¿Puedo hablar?

La sonrisa que apareció en la cara del chico hizo que Quinn se derritiera por completo y la dejara sin palabras por lo que solo asintió, dando paso a lo que él tuviera que decirle.

- Tus palabras te honran, Quinn, pero ni creas que voy a dejarte sola en esto. Esto es algo de los dos, algo que nos incumbe a los dos y ten por seguro que voy a estar contigo en cada paso que des. Te quiero y este es el mejor regalo que has podido darme. Quiero todo contigo y si para ello tengo que dejar mi carrera durante un tiempo y buscar un trabajo, lo haré, no me importa, siempre que este contigo y con este bebe. Oh Dios, voy a ser padre.

El chico se llevo las manos a la cabeza tratando de asimilar las últimas palabras que acababa de decir. Pero en su rostro era más que evidente la felicidad que sentía en ese momento, felicidad que contagio a la rubia que estaba sentada frente a él.

- Vamos a ser padres.

Le corrigió ella, sonriendo, antes de sentir como los brazos de Artie la rodeaban.

- Te quiero, Quinn.

- Yo también te quiero, Artie.

Aquel era un momento mágico en el que ambos podían leer en los ojos del otro la verdad de sus sentimientos, sus miedos y alegrías todas mezcladas, sin saber muy bien que les deparaba el destino, pero seguros de que, fuera lo que fuera, lo afrontarían juntos. Finalmente unieron sus labios por primera vez desde que se habían vuelto a encontrar, sellando así la garantía de un futuro juntos, felices y convencidos de que sería para siempre.


End file.
